The Lost Tales of Final Fantasy VII
by Dymatrex
Summary: An Alternate Storyline for the World of Final Fantasy VII
1. The Shadow of Life

This is an untold story, held in secret by other heroes, and this is the only time you will hear it to be read.....enter the lost tales of Final Fantasy 7. Chapter 1: The Shadow of Life: Part One - The City of the Ancients sparkled and seemed to welcome Cloud, Tifa, and Barrett's presence. Cloud walked to the center, and saw a figure praying; Aeris. She prayed for Holy, and he knew it. Just then something surged in his mind, his vision turned red, and he grabbed his head in pain. Suddenly, he stopped. The pain was gone, but then he found his Buster Sword in his hands. He stood in a position, and brought the sword back. What was he doing? He was not doing these actions on his own will! Something was controlling him to strike down Aeris. At that moment, his arms launched forward, with the sword upon Aeris. The sword was going to finish its' task until at the final moment, his friends stopped him. "Cloud, stop it!" Tifa shouted. "What do you think you're doin?!" Barrett screamed. They knew what he was about to do. Suddenly, the surge in his mind left him, and Cloud backed away, free by the person who was controlling him. He kneeled, weak. "Ugh.are you trying to have me do your dirty deed for you, Sephiroth?!" He asked while breathing heavily. He knew that Sephiroth had that kind of power, and yet, where could he be? How did he know that he and the others were here? The answer suddenly came to him when Aeris looked up and smiled, but there was a shadow behind her. Cloud looked up, and saw what almost seemed like the reincarnated Angel of Death from his point of view. Though the figure was no Angel, his presence did signify the arrival of Death.  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
His sword position for a death from above attack, Sephiroth could only smile at Cloud as he watched helplessly. Tifa, however, was seeing something that seemed to be climbing up one of the pillars of the Ancient City. It was no doubt that this shadow was human, but Sephiroth was only halfway down from his attack when the shadow reached its location. She could see the shadow turn to face Aeris. Sephiroth was now only a moment away from killing Aeris, but at the same moment, the shadow had launched itself from its pillar. The distance was great, but the shadow had speed that even surpassed Sephiroth.  
  
Aeris.  
  
She felt a slight pinch on her spine and then suddenly found herself being thrown to one side along with someone else. Everyone heard the sound of Sephiroth's Masurame striking the floor of the city, with some sparks igniting from the impact. He suddenly stared, wide eyes at the ground, then at the figure who had moved Aeris. Cloud, Tifa, and Barrett all looked at the situation, all of them dumbfounded. All of this had past in a blur to them. The figure walked over to Cloud. He looked at him, even in the darkness of the shadow he was standing in; it did not look like this man was, but this person who saved Aeris looked at Cloud. "Take Aeris and leave immediately." He said. Cloud stared, surprised. Who WAS this man? And more importantly, what was his reason of saving Aeris? Cloud suddenly snapped out of the train of thought and picked up Aeris, who seemed to be eyeing the shadowy figure. Cloud and the rest ran back the way they entered the city, leaving Sephiroth and the other man alone.  
  
The Masurame was shaking erratically.  
  
Sephiroth snarled at the man.  
  
"Ungrateful creature! Have you no manners for having Death strike those who most deserve it?!" He asked angrily. The figure suddenly tapped something on his arm, and suddenly a long blade shot out of a device. Sephiroth slid back a few feet. "Who are you? Answer me? Or would you rather fall by my sword?" Sephiroth asked again. Once more, the man heeded no reply. However, he did finally step into the light. His brown spiky hair covered his face, keeping it in shadow. "The decision for those to live or die, the choosing of those which will pass away will no longer be chosen by your blade!" The man said. Sephiroth wanted to reply, but the only reply he had was a lunge attack by his Masurame. However, halfway through his attack, the man disappeared. Sephiroth looked around, until something grabbed him from behind. He was forcefully rotated and met that man's face. The man smiled. "Hi there." Sephiroth then felt pain in his chin. The man had executed an uppercut, and it sent Sephiroth vaulting a little off the ground. By the time Sephiroth landed on the ground and prepared for another attack, the man had disappeared again. This time for good. Sephiroth knew that this was his chance, he had to complete his task.  
  
The last remaining Citra must die!  
  
He muttered a few words, and suddenly found himself standing in front of Cloud's gang. Sephiroth had not surprised anyone though. The group had a look on their faces; the look of preparation. They knew he was coming. Suddenly, the same man who he had just fought appeared behind the group, with Aeris pressed against his chest. Sephiroth could not bear this pure moment any longer, the girl will die! He screamed, and jumped high in the air, his Masurame brought back. "Big mistake." The man said, and the blade from the device suddenly swung from Sephiroths' left and slashed him across the chest. Sephiroth fell onto the ground, rolling past Aeris and her rescuer. Blood started to seep from his chest, and Sephiroth coughed out blood. He looked at the man, how could he be better than him? Something was not correct; it seemed that destiny turned on him. Sephiroth knew that he could not do anything about the situation now, but he would meet the two again someday. "I'll be back to kill you all at some other time. Mark my words!" Sephiroth declared, and suddenly, his disappeared in a flash. The group lowered their guard, but the very same though was going through each of their mind's. This man.who was this man? What did he have to do with Aeris? Or, even more questionable, how is he able to fight on the same or better level than Sephiroth?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Light Upon The Shadow

Chapter Two – Light Upon the Shadow  
Sephiroth had just disappeared, leaving the group with no fight to worry about, except for the man who had fought Sephiroth, and amazingly, was able to match his strength. Aeris stood behind the man, and this time, He moved his spikey-hair out of his face for the light to shine on it. Aeris seemed to recognize the mans' face. "Is it...are you..Dymatrex?" She asked. The man looked at Aeris, and smiled. "It's about time I finally caught up with you." He remarked. Aeris immediately smiled, and tightly hugged Dymatrex. He held Aeris in his arms. The group was still baffled. Who was Dymatrex, and how exactly does he know Aeris, especially since they are so close. "How did you find me?" Aeris asked. "Well, the last place I heard you were was at the Temple of the Ancients, but that place had been leveled, so I figured you would come here." He said. Aeris hugged Dymatrex again. "I...don't mean to interrupt, but who exactly ARE you?" Cloud asked. Dymatrex took his hands off Aeris and turned toward Cloud. "My name is Dymatrex Xardion Zofur. I am Aeris'...love interest you could say." He replied, of course, saying 'boyfriend' would've seemed childish. The group now became more confused. Aeris had a boyfriend, but when, and how? "Exactly HOW did you two get involved in this relationship?" Cloud asked Dymatrex. He started to reply with a slight smirk and turned away from Aeris. "About a year ago, down in Sector 7 back in Midgard." He finally replied. Cloud shook his head. "No, it can't be...when I met her...she told me only about Zack...and then..." It became too much for his mind, as Cloud finally stumbled over and fell unconscious from all the thought processes. Tifa fell to his side and checked on him. He would be fine, just a little exhausted. Dymatrex breathed a laugh and turned toward Aeris. "Guess while he's out of the equation I can tell you really why I'm here." He told her. Aeris put a puzzeled look on his face, but that immediately changed when he got on one knee. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small black case. "Aeris, I love you more than anyone I would have in my lifetime. Being with you is as almost if I was with God's angels, all of them pure and full of good. I almost consider you to be a fallen angel, trying to regain your wings that you once lost. I guess, the only way I can sum all of that up for you is saying," He opened the case, and it uncovered a beautiful gold wing with wings that encircled a beautiful diamond, "Aeris, will you marry me?" Dymatrex finished. Aeris was utterly speechless, she couldn't say anything but her face was unmistakable. She was smiling and letting a few tears of happiness from her eyes fall. Finally, she managed to get something out. "Yes!" She said, and she ran to Dymatrex and literally jumped on him, while kissing him as he swung her around. Barret and Tifa still stood, baffeled, but they were happy nonetheless. Tifa just wondered how Cloud would react to this information when he woke up.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
"Ohh....what happend?" Cloud said while regaining consciousness. "Not much, but I do have good news for you. It happened while you were out." Tifa said. "Sephiroths dead?" Cloud asked. "No...Dymatrex just proposed to Aeris. They're gonna get married!" She said. Cloud went cross eyed, and he fainted once more. It was a happy moment for the whole group. What did go unnoticed, however, was a dark shadow, watching the even unfold nearby. It was complete with long, silver colored hair, and a tall figure being the owner. Sephiroth signed with annoyance. "Being her spouse does not change her fate, human. She will die by my sword, and the Promised Land will be rightfully owned by my mother and I! There is nothing you can do to stop us. Enjoy all this while you can, for when we next meet, you will all die!!" Sephiroth said, laughing manically. He began to walk away, and a few moments later, he disappeared. Does Sephiroth's words' really have any truth to them? TO BE CONTINUED....... 


End file.
